Bittersweet Love
by AngelicVampires
Summary: She ran from him, but he wouldn't give up. He had to have her. Now when he travels to her time to get her back, she discovers something she never thought was possible.


_**A Nightmare starts it all**_

_I could barely feel the ice cold snow falling on my face as I ran to the well. I had expected to see Naraku or Koga around, but then I remembered that Koga had been injured. Of all the stupid things to do, Koga he is lucky he is alive at all. I reached the well when I heard a male voice behind me. I turned around to see InuYasha coming towards me. "Just stop. Stay right there." Even though I told him this he still kept coming towards me. "What do you want Inuyasha? Why are you even here? Just go back to Kikyo. You don't need me here, so why-" He pulled me into his arms while his soft lips found mine. When he pulled back I leaned into kiss him. He was hesitant at first but then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. When I tried to pull away he pulled me even closer. I finally just gave into his bone crushing grip. _

_"Kagome, please just listen to what I have to say." "No. You always go back to her, so why should I listen to anything you have to say? You just want me around so you can get the jewel shards so that you can become a full blooded demon. Once you've become a real demon you won't need me anymore. Why should I even stay?" By now I was yelling and he was so red he made his outfit look white in comparison. I had never seen him so angry. He shoved me back hard. I tripped over a vine, slammed over the well, and was on my way back to my home era. _

_Once I was in my own era I took off running towards my house I reached my house and it was empty. My family had gone on vacation. I needed to think, so I went to my bedroom and went to lay on my bed. I was so angry that I fell asleep because I was so exhausted. _

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I saw Kagome running. I felt like I couldn't run fast enough. I called out to her before she got in the well. She turned to me and she was saying something about Kikyo. I heard her tell me to stop, but I couldn't. I kept walking towards her and kissed her. I actually did and so I pulled back. I didn't know what to do but then she kissed me back. I pulled her closer to me. When she tried to pull away, I pulled her tighter. She finally pulled away and I let her. She started yelling at me, but I was too mad to pay attention. I shoved her harder than I had meant to. She tripped and fell into the well, like the klutz that she is. I wasn't really sure of whether or not to go in after her. **

**Kikyo was behind me now. I turned and I just stared at her. When she came closer, I jumped into the well. I was in Kagome's era now. I climbed out of the well in time to see the sun set. I saw Kagome's house was dark and remembered her family was gone. Was she even home? Did she go to one her friends in this era? I smelt her, so I decided to go look. I found her room and knocked. No answer from her. I opened her door to find her asleep on the bed. She was so beautiful when she slept, she always looked like an angel but when she was asleep she looked like a goddess. I could hear her breathing. It was slow and even. I went over to where she was sleeping and I sat down by her on the bed. She was having a nightmare. I wanted to help her, but then she said 'inuyasha. I love you, why can't you see that? Do you not feel the same? Do you want me at all?' I leaned in to hear her, but I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. **

_Kagome's POV_

_I was having a dream that Inuyasha didn't love me and he was pushing me away. When I woke up with someone kissing me. It looked like Inuyasha and I just couldn't handle it. I started crying. "Kagome, wake up please, I really do love you. I want to say with me." I was loosing it. "I only stayed with Kikyo because I got confused on my feeling. I only had a few days before she came back to life. I didn't have time to get over her." "You would still her over me though." He kissed me so deeply and filled it with passion. I was so surprised when a hand slid around waist and the other rested on my leg. He pulled back to see what I would do, but when I didn't move his hands, he kissed me again, this time sliding his hand up my leg. He started to pull me closer. His hand from around slowly started to go up my shirt. When his hand go to my middle back we heard a knock at the door. I heard Inuyasha growl. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me get up. "Just let me see who it is." "No!" "Why? Do you already know who it is?" "Yeah. Its the dumb Hodo boy." "Why won't you let me talk to him?"_

_"I don't want you to leave me so soon. I just got to kiss you. Please let me do it again." "Inuyasha, I need to tell him to go away." Reluctantly he let me go and he grabbed my had in an iron grip, probably so that I wouldn't go off without him. When we got next to the door he had a weird look on his face. It was as if a bad smell was tickling his nose. He moved his hand from my hand to my waist as if saying he wouldn't give me up. "Hey Hojo." I was confused as to why he would be here. "Why are you here?" "Eri and Yuka said that you were home alone and I brought you some gifts since you would be lonely. Oh, I see you're lonely though. Who's this?" "Hojo, this is Inuyasha. He's my boyfriend. He's the reason why I wouldn't ever go on a date with you. Eri knew that and she still pushed us together. Please don't blame Yuka because she wouldn't be able to handle it if you hated her for something as stupid as that. I hope we could still be friends though."_


End file.
